


Death of Me

by BignRichKris



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Gen, POV First Person, POV Sherlock Holmes, Short One Shot, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BignRichKris/pseuds/BignRichKris
Summary: Moriarty knew. He knew what I refused to admit to you, to myself.





	Death of Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick in bed listening to Sherlock on Netflix and reading fic, and when John uttered the line "Friends protect people.", this just...happened.
> 
> Not beta'd it Brit-picked, typed in less than 5 minutes on my phone.
> 
> I don't own anything but the idea, and any likeness to any other work of fiction is unintentional.

"Friends protect people", you said.

No, John. My brother was right, you see. Sentiment is a chemical defect found on the losing side.

And I have lost _everything_.

For Mrs. Hudson, for Lestrade...my friends...I would have fought and lived to protect them.

But you John...my very best friend, my conductor of light...you were my _undoing_.

Moriarty knew. He knew what I refused to admit to you, to myself.

I had to die, John, for you.

So maybe you were right after all; because to you, I was a friend, and I did what I had to do, to protect you.

But you being so much more than my _friend_ became the death of me.


End file.
